The Moon Shone Brightly
by Midnight Forever
Summary: ZeroxYuki. It's Christmas Eve and Yuki's tackling the task of wrapping presents while Zero is doing some last-minute shopping for his favorite girl. Major humor. Spoilers up to Zero's condition. Review please! Christmas gift for xxremmiexx
1. Chapter 1

The Moon Shone Brightly

By: Midnight Forever

Disclaimer: Nah, Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

Notes: This is a Christmas gift too my friend Tara, (Rembrandts Angel). She loves Vampire Knight, so Vampire Knight I give. Please forgive any OOC-ness as I am fairly new to the series.

* * *

**The Moon Shone Brightly – Chapter 1: Christmas Eve**

* * *

The moon shone brightly and the snow fell from the heavens in soft wisps. It was Christmas, and it was a season of love and hope, family time and excited chatter. At least that's what it was for most people. Yuki Cross, guardian of the Night Class at Cross Academy, was currently stuffed in her room, wrapping presents.

She'd already wrapped the one for her father, a.k.a. Headmaster Cross, and the one for Kaname too. Now she was struggling with the paper around Zero's gift. The damn thing was so uneven and anything but smooth that she had considered just not wrapping it and putting it in a bag. But that wouldn't be as good as surprising him with an oddly wrapped package.

Yuki sighed, and dropped her hands down, the gift lying in her lap. She hoped that Zero would like it. She had gotten Headmaster Cross a mug and Kaname a small vial necklace, but Zero's was special. She had searched everywhere for something that Zero might like (which was NOT an easy task.)

She sighed once more and began to wrap the gift again.

* * *

Zero Kiryu was currently standing outside a café, shaking his head at the people inside. If he hadn't spent all of his money on Yuki's gift, he'd probably have enough to get a nice cup of hot chocolate and a parfait. But no, because he was just that stupid.

Zero shook his head, and continued down the street, heading back towards the school. His fingers were numb, despite the gloves he wore, and his feet were freezing, even in his leather boots. And he swore to God that if he had a red nose, he would kill something (preferably Kaname Kuran).

It had taken Zero a good two hours of window-shopping in the negative ten-degree weather before he spotted something that just screamed Yuki. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if she had influenced its outcome somehow. That's how much it was like Yuki. He had the store gift-wrap it so he wouldn't have to bother with that, and could just put it under the small tree in the headmaster's office where they, meaning him, Yuki, and the headmaster, would meet for Christmas Day.

Zero sighed and continued up the slick road to the school.

* * *

By the time Yuki had finished wrapping Zero's present, ran to the headmaster's office to place all the presents under the tree, and made it back, it was already midnight. She was so tired, and just wanted to curl up in her warm bed and fall asleep to Christmas songs playing on the radio.

So why did she find herself lying in bed, an arm slung over her eyes, pondering where Zero was? They shared a room during the holidays (Headmaster claimed that they needed to bond more then), so she'd obviously know if he were there. And he wasn't.

Hence, why the current question was bouncing around in her head, _Where the hell is Zero?!_

The lights were off, minus the small little plug-in snow globe which had little lights on inside, and the window was shut, the heater on full-blast. Despite this and three blankets, Yuki was cold and was looking at Zero's bed longingly. He had four blankets, two of which were fleece, and his sheets were flannel. It wasn't fair. Why was she stuck with the cotton and silk blankets?!

So with a last glance, she grabbed a blanket from her bed, went, and laid down in Zero's. He'd notice, obviously, but then, she didn't really care. She'd still know when he got home, this time she'd just get a better reaction out of him.

* * *

Zero stumbled into his current room that he shared with Yuki, thoroughly freezing cold. It had taken him another 40 minutes to get there and to make matters worse, some of the Night class had to stall him from getting back to his warm quarters too.

He didn't bother turning on the lights, there was no need, and he didn't feel like getting yelled at by Yuki. He stripped off he soaked boots, coat and scarf. As he made his way to his bed, he took off his pants and his shirt, leaving him in only his boxers.

He lifted the covers and slid into the soft warmth, quiet oblivious to the extra body next to him. That is, he _was_ oblivious to the extra body next to him until said body rolled over, slung one arm over his torso, and snuggled close, head lying in the crook of his neck.

His eyes widened, and in one short burst, one name rang from his lips, "Yuki…!!!!"

* * *

Yuki had been sleeping quiet peacefully, the toll of the day making her sleep deep. When she felt extra heat now lying next to her, she instinctually snuggled closer, trying to absorb as much warmth as possible. What she wasn't expecting was that her new source of warmth would bite back at her.

"Yuki…!!!!" Zero's voice rang out, cutting through her soft, candy-coated dreams.

She flew up, hair tousled, tank top and pajama pants slightly disheveled. "What?" She looked around and stopped when she saw Zero glaring at her from her right. "Um…. I can… explain?"

Zero grunted, "So explain."

Yuki pushed back and leaned against the wall, a sheepish grin on her face, "Well it's like this: my bed is freezing, what with its cotton and silk sheets, and here was your bed; flannel sheets and fleece blankets, I couldn't help myself."

Zero just stared, as if he didn't believe her. Of course he did, she did it every Christmas. She was always so cold sensitive, hence the hogging of blankets and using his bed.

Zero just shook his head and laid back down, "Fine, you can sleep here."

Yuki smiled, and sank back down into the blankets, but being sure to give Zero his space.

A half hour later, Yuki was once again curled up next to Zero, a small smile on her face. Zero, of course, was wide-awake, canting in his head. Christmas was only a few hours away, he could last until then. After all, Yuki was always so peaceful when she slept.

And in the Headmaster's office, Headmaster Cross sat in his chair staring out the window, a hot cup of chocolate in his hands. The tree was lit, and what should have been only five presents under the tree, was twenty.

He'd delight in the way Yuki's face would light up and the way Zero would shake his head, saying that he shouldn't of bothered.

Headmaster Cross didn't care though; he'd die before he said that he wasn't grateful to have Yuki and Zero in his life.

That was just the kind of person he was.

* * *

**A/N: **End of chapter one! So? Was it cute? Did it leave you itching for more? Well, fear not! The second and last chapter is already typed up and ready to go! I hope I portrayed Yuki, Zero, and the Headmaster correctly. Excuse any mistakes.

Click the blue button and leave me a Christmas present of your own!


	2. Chapter 2

The Moon Shone Brightly

By: Midnight Forever

Disclaimer: No, V.K. I do not own you

Notes: Here is chapter two! This was originally a oneshot, but I got so many bugging reviews, that I just whipped up another chapter. Anyways, appearences by Yuki, Zero, and the Headmaster. Yaaaaay. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Moon Shone Brightly – Chapter Two: Christmas Day**

* * *

When Yuki awoke, she noticed two things. One, the thing she was hugging was very warm and made her want to go back to sleep. And two, that "thing" she was hugging, yeah, it was moving. Up and down, subtle, but constant. She hefted herself up slightly and looked down only to come face to face with Zero's pleasant sleeping face. Biting her lip, she leaned back quietly as to not disturb him, and leaned against the wall.

She remembered getting up last night and sneaking into Zero's bed and later waking up to his annoyed ranting, before he allowed her to sleep with him. Again. Like she did _every_ Christmas.

Looking back down at Zero, Yuki made up her mind, and scooted to the edge of the bed before slipping off the edge and creeping to her bed quietly, cringing when her weight pressed on a weak wooden board and squeaked. She got to her bed and donned her robe and tied up her hair as best she could, it was at the point where it was too long and got in her eyes, but was too short to tie back.

She then creeped back to Zero's bed, making extra sure not to hit that particular board again, leaned over him, and sat on the edge of the bed. Yuki gazed at Zero, wondering how he'd take to her present, and if he got her anything this year. She absently traced the flower-like tattoo on the side of his neck before standing back up, pulling the blankets up higher around him, and bending down to place a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek before standing up straight and leaving the room.

Yuki hurriedly scampered across the hallway and to the bathroom, locking the door behind her and flipping on the light. She scrambled onto the porcelain countertop and sat down, looking at her reflection before playing with her freshly manicured nails that the Headmaster took her to get the day before.

Despite getting attacked by a vampire when she was young and having no family, she was a happy girl. She had her adoptive father, who would always support and back her up. And then she also had Zero.

"Zero…"

Zero Kiryu, an enigma if she ever saw one. She'd known him for a good chunk of her life, and thought she had him down, but then he'd turn around and start threatening the Night Class. But then again, he never did like vampires much. Not even Kaname.

Kaname was another enigma, one she wouldn't mind looking deeper into. She was handsome, a little older, but honestly, was that really such a big deal? He'd protected her on more than one occasion, so had Zero but he didn't count, and would it be a bad thing if she had feelings for him? Zero would probably disown her, while Headmaster Cross would just smile and say that whatever she felt was right, must be.

A sudden knock on the door next to her startled her out of her thoughts as she looked to her side and asked, "Yes?"

"Would you hurry up?"

Zero.

He sounded tired, and as Yuki looked at the clock above the towel rod, she wasn't surprised. It was almost 4 a.m. She hopped off the counter and unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Looking up she saw a very tired Zero attempting to glare at her, but failing as he pushed the door open, her out and closed the door again.

Yuki looked at the door before shaking her head, running across the hall, grabbing her blanket and stuffed animal she slept with (Mr. Fluffy von Schnauzer, a stuffed dog Headmaster had gotten her when she was younger), and walking down to the Headmaster's office where her foster father would most certainly be (he never slept on Christmas Eve) and they would share a cup of coca and watch Christmas cartoons.

* * *

When Zero woke up, he was relatively surprised not to see Yuki draped across his middle and clutching Mr. Fluffy von Schnauzer in her other arm. In fact, she wasn't even in the room. He sat up and looked around before leaning on his knees, and clutching his head lightly. He needed a blood tablet. It was five hours since he last had one and he could really feel the effects starting the wear off. Too bad they were in the bathroom and Yuki seemed to have taken it up.

He sighed before lying back down and draping an arm over his eyes. He was breathing harder, something that annoyed him. But it's not like he could just barge in there (she probably locked it anyway) and announce he needed his medication. Because then he'd have to explain to her that he had been on pills for four years and it was time for his next dose. Right, that would go over smoothly.

Zero sighed again before sitting up and standing, deciding that consequences be damned, he was gonna take his meds. He made it to the bathroom door and had his fist raised to knock when he heard it. Yuki had whispered a name. His name. He dropped his fist and placed his ear to the door, but disappointedly backed away when she didn't say anything more.

He knocked on the door and after hearing her reply, responded, "Would you hurry up?"

She quickly opened the door and smiled at him before he pushed the door all the way open, pushed her out, and then closed the door again. He waited until he heard her go back into the room before leaving again and trotting down the corridor. She was going to the Headmaster's office probably. He'd meet up with her in a few minutes, but first…

He reached inside the medicine cabinet and pulled out a prescription bottle and popping the cap. There were about 12 pills, enough to last him the next two days. He took one out, eyed the small 'BL-XXXV 06Є' engraving. before popping it into his mouth, turning on the faucet and bending down to take a swig and swallow the vile-tasting pill.

Afterwards he looked at his reflection before half-sitting on the countertop. He'd sort of developed the habit from Yuki, but he didn't mind. Yuki Cross-, his best friend, and the weirdest girl he knew. She was happy and always tried to help him, even when he was rude and pissed off. But she always knew something was up. It was only a matter of time until she found out about the blood tablets and what actually happened to him when he was younger.

Zero sighed and thumped his head against the wall behind him before switching off the lights and walking out and across the hall and grabbing a light hoodie. It was cold out and he didn't like walking around in a bathrobe, so hoodie it was. As he exited his room again, he shut the door and shook his head before starting down the hallway and towards the Headmaster's office.

It could wait. After all, it was Christmas.

* * *

When Yuki got to her foster father's office she opened the door and made her way to the set of chairs in front of the fireplace where she saw her father. He seemed to be slightly dozing off with an empty cup of coca in his hands. She smiled before reaching out and plucking it from his hands. He stayed asleep and she set it down on the table next to her.

That was okay, it would give her some time to think, though not much, since she knew Zero would be coming along soon too. She sat down in the middle chair, the leather groaning slightly with her weight as she snuggled into a corner and stuffed her feet in the opposite crack. In the corner was the Christmas tree, it's lights bright and pretty. She looked down and wasn't surprised to see the mounds of gifts around the base, along with the camera on the table next to her father.

Going back to her thoughts in the bathroom, she leaned back and wondered what Zero would think if she were to tell him about her thoughts on Kaname. Probably throw a fit and make sure she had as little contact with Kaname as possible. She wondered how the vampire of the Night Class would like her Christmas present. She saw the necklace vial in a store window that dealt with paranormal things like witchcraft, vampires, and the like. She had gotten the necklace after much debate and a tube full of incense that she knew Zero would hate. Yuki giggled at the thought.

Kaname was always so nice and kind to her, always sticking up for her, even against his comrades in the Night Class. That kind of friendship was not to be messed with. But he seemed distant. Like he wasn't always open to talking about things and that he seemed to say the most that he could in as little amount of words as possible.

She was once again interrupted by Zero coming and sitting down in the chair to her right. She looked at him and smiled.

"Good Morning."

He looked at her and grunted, "Yeah, right."

Yuki just shook her head and switched her position so her legs were curled along side her body and her torso was draped on the armrest. "So…"

Zero looked at her again, from the deep folds of his hoodie and the blanket he wrapped around himself. "So?"

Yuki looked at the fire before answering, "Did I wake you up?"

There was a moment where he didn't answer, then, "No, I just woke up after you left. I needed something to drink."

She nodded before looking over at the Headmaster. She nudged him lightly with her toe, "Dad… Daaaaad…" She put a little more force into it, and got him in the ribs.

"Gah!" The Headmaster shot up and looked around quickly, "What, what?"

Yuki giggled, "Dad, you were sleeping."

He looked at her, "Yuki, Zero! What are you ever talking about? I never sleep on Christmas Eve." He smiled warmly before getting up and going to make coca.

"Riiiight. I think you're getting a bit too old to be doing that anymore."

She laughed when he looked at her and replied, "Old? Who're you calling old?"

Yuki shifted back into her original position and looked longingly at the blanket Zero had wrapped around himself. And as if he was wide awake and looking at her, he replied to her unvoiced question, "No, get your own blanket, dammit."

Yuki sighed before reaching up and pulling the blanket from the top of the chair and unfolding it and snuggled in deep. By then the Headmaster had returned and handed her a cup of hot coca, which she drank relatively quickly, and then handed one to Zero, who drank it considerably slower.

The Headmaster sat back down and looked at Yuki, "So, do you want to start opening presents?"

The 'yes!' was out of her mouth before she could stop it, and Yuki just looked down at her cup, a blush staining her cheeks.

She still didn't know if Zero would like what she got him.

An hour later, because they actually drew out the process, the gifts were scattered around all three people in the room. The Headmaster was using his new mug, ("Aww, thank you, Yuki! I needed a new one after my old one mysteriously broke." "………You don't say…") and was loading up on Choffee, a nasty mix of coffee and coca, and Yuki was currently flipping through a new issue of Weapons Weekly and sucking on a lollipop.

She had laughed and hugged her father when he said he got her a yearly subscription and that every other week he wanted her to put in an order. He spoiled her to no end. She also received a few CDs and DVDs and a new book, but what surprised her most was Zero's gift.

It was a dress… sort of. It was a school uniform that was totally girlified. The white, short-sleeve button up shirt's sleeves were rolled and tied with pink ribbon, while it ended just at her ribs, and the bottom was laced with pink ribbon too. The back had letters stitched in pink, that read 'Cutie.' The pink pleated skirt ended mid-thigh and had blue and white stitched designs. It also had beads hanging from the edges. The stockings went to her knees and were white with pink ribbons and bunnies at the feet. The shoes were white and strapped across the front and had a good heel on them. Honestly, the whole outfit was adorable and she immediately ran out of the room to put it on. When she came back Zero just looked at her and shook his head, a slight smile on his lips, saying, "I knew it was meant for you."

She giggled in response.

She then waited in anxiously for Zero to open his present. When he did, he just looked at it. Then he looked at Yuki, then back to the present, before repeating the process a few times. It was a large vial that transformed into a cross at the top, about four inches tall. She said that she bought it at that new store that sold a bunch of cool stuff, like incense (he glared at that) and tapestries. She then said that the liquid inside of the vial was her blood. Zero froze when he heard that. She walked up to him and kneeled while pointing out parts of the item, saying that he could always take it around with him and that she wanted him to have a part of her with him wherever he went. He could also con the Night Class into doing what ever he wanted by baiting them with it. He forced a smile at that, said that he liked it, and would carry it in his messenger bag everyday.

Now Yuki was glad that she had chosen the vial and continued to flip through the magazine, thinking that this Christmas turned out pretty darn good. She'd put of the thoughts of Kaname for another time, Christmas was for family. So, she'd devote the next week and a half to bugging the hell out of Zero. Hey, why not start now?

"Hey Zero?"

"Hn?"

"What do you think of this gun?"

* * *

**A/N: **The end! How did you like it? I think I portrayed Yuki's character pretty darn good. Oh, and the vial that she got Zero, yeah, I stole that from Witch Hunter Robin. They wore them around their necks to render the witch's powers ineffective. I always thought it was cool, so I decided, why not?

Anyways, Merry Christmas.

Review, please!


End file.
